1. Field
Embodiments relate to a toner supply apparatus and a toner cartridge disposed in the toner supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional electro photographic technology, a toner cartridge in which toner is accommodated is mounted to a toner cartridge holding member of an image forming apparatus so as to supply the toner.
The toner cartridge has a shutter that closes a toner discharge port of the toner cartridge when the toner cartridge is removed. Thus, when removing the toner cartridge, toner remaining in the toner cartridge is prevented from being discharged through the toner discharge port. One example of the toner cartridge equipped with the shutter is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. H6-222664.
Such a toner cartridge provided with a shutter has been required to reliably close a toner discharge port by a simple configuration. For example, in a toner cartridge disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. H6-222664, a shutter is slid to a closed position by an elastic force of a spring. However, it's configuration is complex, and to surely slide the shutter is considered to be impossible due to variation in the elastic force of the spring, etc.